


Colors and Seasons

by theflowerpriestess (karasunolovers)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunolovers/pseuds/theflowerpriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war and the fall of Grima, Ylisse lives peacefully under the rule of the new exalt and his queen. A stranger named Cecilia comes to visit, in search of new experiences outside the confines of her small island village. Chrom and Sarah are more than happy to welcome her to their home, but Frederick is wary as usual. Nevertheless, she manages to find new aspects about herself and her world. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah is essentially female Robin. Cecilia is an original character from a country I created within the Fire Emblem: Awakening universe – they are influenced particularly by the Philippines. Make sure to check out theflowerpriestess.tumblr.com, as well as the original posts on Tumblr at captainoftheknights.tumblr.com for posts I use as inspiration for this series.

"Your Majesty!"

No answer.

"My lady!"

Silence.

The page sighed. "Grandmaster!"

The woman walking ahead of him finally jumped and turned around to acknowledge his presence. She smiled sheepishly, knowing that she might not ever get over the fact that she was royalty now. "Sorry about that, Samuel. What is it?"

"A messenger from the inn came by just now. The innkeeper says that a guest has arrived. A mage."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand. What's so important about a mage coming to town unless they're from Plegia?" The tactician didn't intend to cause such a fuss just yet, though it would be strange––and alarming––for a Plegian mage to be in Ylisstol. Sure, it had been a year since Grima had been slain and things were patching up quite nicely, but there was always the chance for fanatics or others still loyal to the old cause to show up.

"The innkeeper said that she asked for an audience with you and the exalt."

"Is that so?"

Samuel gulped as his queen began to pace back and forth in the hallway, murmuring unintelligibly to herself. Luckily for him, Chrom showed up a few moments later. "Samuel, what has my wife so concerned now? Did Lucina decide to play another massive game of hide and seek in the palace again?" he joked.

"Chrom, let's take a trip to the inn!" Sarah said suddenly, grabbing her husband's wrist and whisking him down the hallway.

*       *       *

A petite figure was seated in the corner of Ylisstol Inn, a cloak wrapped around her shoulders and a black lace veil laid delicately over her hair. She watched as Ylisse's queen headed to her table.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Cecilia greeted her before she even sat down. "Why is the exalt watching us from two tables over? Not that I was expecting either of you to actually show up in the first place."

If Sarah was surprised in any way, she surely didn't show it. Cecilia smiled, admiring how the queen kept her composure whilst she saw Chrom react indignantly from the corner of her eye.

"To be fair Your Grace, your hair is a bit of a dead giveaway," Cecilia continued. "You did try to cover up the rest of your regal appearance with that 'weathered' cloak, but that's one of the oldest disguises in the book, you must admit."

Sarah laughed and whispered conspiratorially, "I've been trying to get him to switch it up for ages."

Cecilia smiled politely before getting back to business. "You must have been troubled upon hearing of my arrival. I sincerely apologize for any distress I may have caused."

"None at all, um..."

"Cecilia."

"Cecilia. To be honest, I'm more confused than anything now. You're obviously not in Plegian garb," Sarah said, gesturing to Cecilia's clothing. "I would know. Unless of course you're hiding something."

"I assure you, I mean no harm to your land," Cecilia replied, straightening in her seat. She unfastened her cloak, revealing the green gown underneath. To further her point she stood, allowing Sarah and Chrom, who by that time had joined their table, to see the lack of Plegian emblems or motifs on her person.

"Does that ease your minds some?" she asked as she sat back down.

Sarah nodded. "Though it doesn't quite tell me why you're here. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from? You're not from Plegia, and I'm assuming you're not Feroxi either."

"I come from an island further to the southeast, not under Ylisse's domain. It is where I honed all of my magic. However, I wanted a change of pace." Cecilia looked around the inn and out the window before facing the exalt and queen again. "So I took a ship to the mainland, and here I am."

"And what is it that you hope to achieve in Ylisse?" Chrom asked.

Cecilia laughed softly to herself. She had rehearsed this answer over and over on the ship and knew it like the back of her hand but even now it seemed silly. "I was hoping to take a place in your court for as long as you may have me."

She stared as they stared at her. Cecilia wasn't one to shy away in the face of awkward situations. In fact, she found it quite amusing. The young woman wasn't trying to trick the exalt and his queen at all, though she'd asked for an audience with the full awareness that they would be apprehensive of her. That much was made obvious when Chrom had tried to disguise himself – it was either to keep a low profile in public or aid his wife should she be in trouble. Or both. Of course the ruse had failed minutes before Sarah had shown her face, but Cecilia was not malignant in her games, and certainly wasn't being so now.

"I'll admit, it's an interesting request," Sarah said. "However, I'm not quite sure what we could have you do––no offense!"

"None taken, Your Majesty. If you'd like, I would be honored to tell you more about myself and perhaps demonstrate my abilities, though preferably in a less public setting."

Sarah shrugged. "I'm sure we could arrange that. Oh! How about you come to the palace for dinner tonight?"

Cecilia widened her eyes slightly, though not enough for them to notice her surprise. "Your Majesty?"

Chrom smiled at her and answered in place of Sarah. "Why not? We'll send an escort for you later this evening."

*       *       *

As promised by the exalt, an escort arrived at the inn for Cecilia as the sun was setting. Truth be told, she had been expecting a carriage, perhaps a page, and a footman. What she received instead were several knights, followed by a man who she could only assume was their superior officer.

He bowed deeply to her. "Cecilia, was it?" he asked coolly.

The woman bowed her head and said, "Yes, pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm assuming you come from the palace?"

"Yes. I am Frederick, the exalt's lieutenant and captain of the knights. Please, I urge you to make haste. Dinner will be starting soon."

Cecilia had the shadow of a smile on her face. "Of course."

She was helped onto the spare horse that the Ylissean knights brought and they headed off to the castle. On the way, Cecilia glanced at Frederick every once in a while. His stoic face and rigid posture amused her greatly, being such a stark difference from Chrom and Sarah. She almost felt like Frederick should have been the one to meet her earlier, if only because he fit her expectations of stuffy royalty. At the same time, his position wasn't bad for him at all. Underneath, she believed him to be a brutal taskmaster who could get Ylisse's army in shape in no time.

"Frederick?"

"Yes?" he replied, not shifting his gaze from the road.

"If I may ask, why did you come? Surely the knight captain has more riveting things to do than retrieving a visitor from the inn."

"With all due respect, I prefer to see guests in myself. I have sworn myself to the protection of the royal family, and will carry that duty out to the fullest."

Cecilia nodded. "Fair enough."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, as Cecilia thought Frederick wasn't up for casual conversation. After reaching the palace, he led her through to the dining hall. Sarah and Chrom were already seated at the head of the table.

"Cecilia, come join us here!" Sarah said, gesturing to the seat on her left.

Cecilia watched as Frederick walked ahead of her, pulling her chair out and taking her cloak for her to have it stored away during the meal. He joined them again moments later, seated on Chrom's right.

As the first course was served, Sarah asked, "Did you have a good ride here?"

"Of course, thank you. You are quite lucky to have such a loyal knight."

Chrom laughed and said, "No, really, tell us about your first impression with Frederick."

"I'm not sure I understand, Your Grace," Cecilia said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

The exalt smiled. "When I first met my wife, she was an amnesiac we found lying in a field. She was also wearing Plegian robes, which gave us no room to really trust her, most of all Frederick. He fought with me for at least a month after over whether we should have let her stay with the Shepherds."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and it is all in the past now," Frederick interrupted with a slight scowl on his face. "We gained ourselves a most excellent tactician, won a war, and now live in peace across Ylisse."

"Now, now Freddy-Bear"––Frederick grimaced––"no need to be so sour." Sarah winked at Cecilia. "We know you do it out of the goodness of your heart and for that, we will always be grateful."

Frederick just sighed into his soup.

The remainder of the meal went just the same, with banter and general conversation. Things livened up when Lissa and Stahl arrived. Lissa, like her elder brother and sister-in-law, was more than happy to welcome Cecilia with open arms. Cecilia enjoyed the company as well, and was relieved to be received in such a way. It was a strange, yet comforting feeling to be accepted as an equal rather than a superior, as her former station had come with.

After dessert was finished and the table cleared, the party, save for Lissa and Stahl, headed for the solarium. It was a breezy spring evening and the night-blooming flowers in the adjoining garden were showing their colors in an array of pinks, blues, and purples. As everyone was seated, Sarah asked, "So tell us, Cecilia. Where is it that you come from? What kind of magic do you know?"

Cecilia smiled. "Would it be possible to bring my cloak to me? I think it will better help me tell my story."

After one of the attendants arrived with the piece of clothing, Cecilia laid it on top of the table they were sitting around, revealing the gold sun and stars on the back. She waved her hands over them and the decorations turned into illuminated, glittering gold sand that formed itself into the shape of an island. The other three were in awe of her doing, but were silenced from verbal expression as she began.

"I traveled here from an island called Bathala. It is a land of dancers, musicians, singers, creators––a land of storytellers." With a few flicks and twists of her wrists, the image morphed into that of a small village, dotted with little huts and trees before changing again into the image of a shrine. "Each of the provinces in Bathala is home to a temple where a priest or priestess performs rituals for various reasons, though mainly having to deal with agriculture or the weather. In my home, Mapon, I was a priestess. We are essentially your equivalent of mages or sorcerers. Our primary objective is not any sort of combat, though it is certainly possible."

"What kind of magic can you perform?" Sarah asked.

In succession, Cecilia created four more moving images: one of a cyclone, a wave, a blazing fire, and of raising earth. "Anyone who studies magic must verse themselves in the basics of air, water, fire, and earth elements," she explained. "For those who wish to perform sacred rites, all elements must also be mastered."

"But you seem to be quite young," Frederick said. "That must take years of training."

"No less than ten in fact," Cecilia replied. "But I started from an early age. My great-grandmother had been a priestess long before I was born. She was the one who initiated my education and after twelve years of training, I passed my trials and became a priestess at eighteen."

Cecilia created the image of a woman moving gracefully around a temple. "I spent four years performing sacred ceremonies. After a while though, I grew weary. I felt stagnant. I love my land and my people, but I needed to leave. So after performing the autumnal ceremony, I resigned from the priesthood. I ventured to other parts of Bathala for several months before deciding to travel to the mainland. I actually just arrived a few weeks ago and traveled straight here to Ylisstol, where I had heard of the peaceful exalt and his queen, the brilliant tactician who vanquished the Fell Dragon."

With a slow downward motion of her hands, Cecilia lowered the gold dust back into the sun and stars that were originally on her cloak. Sarah had a soft smile on her face, Chrom's head was cocked to the side, a quizzical look in his eye, and Frederick was as stoic as ever. "I came in here in the hopes of learning while residing in your lands," Cecilia finished.

"Could we have another demonstration of your magic?" Sarah asked.

"Certainly. Is there a body of water nearby?"

"A pond in the middle of the garden. Will that work?"

Cecilia nodded, and they followed her outside. She began making push and pull motions, small at first and then with more intensity. The Ylisseans watched in awe as the water mimicked her every move. Then she began making vortex motions with her hands and arms, and some of the pond water formed into a spinning ball of water above the pond itself.  Upon finishing, she let it down gently, barely making a splash.

After a few moments, Chrom asked, "Cecilia, if we were to offer you a place amongst us, is there anything you would ask for?"

She turned to him with a thoughtful look. "I hope this isn't too much, but just a room to my own and a garden in which I would be able to perform ritual ceremonies––nothing big––and plant some things."

The exalt frowned. "I'm afraid there are no bedrooms on the ground floor of the palace, save for the servants' quarters, but––"

"Chrom!" Sarah interrupted. "What about the room above here?" She turned to Cecilia. "One of the bedrooms just upstairs is diagonal to the solarium – glass ceiling and all – but the balcony overlooks this garden and has stairs leading down to it. Would that be suitable?"

"M-milady," Frederick choked, "do you really think it wise to invite a stranger to live in the palace?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "Frederick, didn't you say earlier that we were lucky to find, well, me? Cecilia really doesn't seem to have any bad intentions, and it could be a two-way learning experience if she's willing."

"I really don't know what the fuss is all about," Chrom added. "I thought 'Frederick the Wary' would be long gone by now."

"It is a epithet I shall proudly wear until I die, Your Grace."

"That's all well and good Frederick, but it certainly doesn't help welcoming new people to Ylisse."

Frederick sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped, can it? Do as you will then, the both of you. If you are keen on allowing her residence at the palace, I cannot stop you, at least after tonight – I would suggest you have the servants spruce up that bedroom, as it is rarely used."

Chrom and Sarah both smiled brightly. "It's settled then. Cecilia, if you would still like to stay with us, we would be honored to have you," Chrom said.

Cecilia bowed her head and replied, "I owe you my gratitude." To Frederick she added, "I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust, Frederick."

"Let us hope it will be much sooner. For now, I will escort you back to the inn so that you may rest."


	2. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war and the fall of Grima, Ylisse lives peacefully under the rule of the new exalt and his queen. A stranger named Cecilia comes to visit, in search of new experiences outside the confines of her small island village. Chrom and Sarah are more than happy to welcome her to their home, but Frederick is wary as usual. Nevertheless, she manages to find new aspects about herself and her world. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took quite of bit of drawing for me to figure out the ending scene. It was almost like making my own connect the dots puzzle, except I already had the full figure and had to make the dots based on it.
> 
> Is that how those puzzles are made?

Three days later, Cecilia felt herself comfortably settled in at the castle. As promised, her room had a direct line to the garden by the solarium and Sarah had given her free reign to do as she pleased, though there wasn't much to change anyway. There were just a few small plants, seeds, and bulbs from Bathala that Cecilia wanted to take care of so she could be reminded of home, and those would be centered around an area where she could perform rituals as she pleased.

Cecilia was hanging up the last of her clothing in her dressing chamber when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Cecilia?"

The mage stepped back into the main room to greet the queen. "Your Majesty––"

"Please, I'm just Sarah. If you ever call me 'Your Majesty' when we're not already in conversation, you may never get my attention."

"I'll try my best to remember that," Cecilia laughed. "What brings you here, other than this being your palace?"

"I know you haven't had time to acquaint yourself with this place yet, but since it looks like you're all moved in, I was wondering if you wanted a tour."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"It's no problem! One thing though: you might want to change into something a bit more comfortable to walk in. We've got a lot of space here."

Several minutes later, Cecilia and Sarah were walking through the palace, Sarah pointing out various rooms inside. "I know we've only known each other for a few days, but it's strange seeing you in trousers instead of a dress," she said to the other woman at one point. "Why are you always dressed up so much? Not that there's anything wrong with it, of course!"

"Believe it or not, even this outfit is considered to be formal dress for me," Cecilia answered. "Even if someone retires from the priesthood it is customary, though not required, for them to continue donning ceremonial clothing. I do it personally because I have a soft spot for the beauty of our culture, and because I also take great glee in having an excuse to dress up every day."

"And for good reason."

"Thank you, Your Ma––Sarah."

"Hey, you're learning quick!"

"Mommy!"

A blur of blue barreled straight into Sarah. Lucina still wore the crown of Bathalan flowers that Cecilia had fashioned for her when she first moved in. She'd even cast a charm on them so that they wouldn't wilt as quickly.

"Hey there, munchkin. You wanna walk around with me and Cecilia today?"

"Sure!" The little girl looked up at Cecilia. "Where is your pretty dress today, Miss Cecilia?"

She ruffled Lucina's hair gently and said, "I'm not wearing one right now so that it's easier for me to move around the whole castle. I promise I'll be in one tonight though, if mommy and daddy will let you stay up."

"Ooh, what's tonight?"

"Yeah, what is tonight?" Sarah added as they headed outside.

"I thought I could perform my first ritual. It's just a simple blessing ceremony for your family and Ylisse, to express my gratitude for your kindness. And as I explained the other night, they are meant to be seen and celebrated by everyone, so I do welcome you all to watch if you so please."

"Can we?" Lucina asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Of course, darling." Sarah smiled. "I'm sure Chrom and the others would love to see it, too."

"Splendid. We can do it right before Lucina's bedtime so that she can be there."

Outside, Sarah and Lucina pointed out various buildings and areas of the palace grounds. Lucina was particularly fond of the stables and couldn't want to get her own horse. The surrounding forests were nothing special according to Sarah, but some of the royal healers found herbs and other plants for tonics and salves. Cecilia made note to investigate those at a later date.

The back end of the castle was their final stop. "Here, as you can see, are our training grounds," Sarah said. "Everyone, whether they are land- or air-based units, practices melee combat here or partakes in the strength training routines."

Amongst the ranks of recruits and junior soldiers, Cecilia could easily pick out Frederick. She knew that he was much bigger compared to her, but even out here on the field he was an imposing figure. It likely brought him much respect and fear, and she shook her head as she entertained the thought.

"Milady!"

It seemed he had noticed his audience and was heading over. "Might you be here to give a demonstration to some of our newest charges? Perhaps a run-through of the fitness regimen?"

The disarming grin surprised Cecilia, purely because she didn't know that he could make such an expression. Sarah on the other hand seemed to be used to this behavior, though it didn't stop her from wincing. "Maybe not, Frederick," she muttered.

What Cecilia also didn't expect was for Frederick to turn his attentions on her. With the same grin but a stiffer tone he asked, "Would you like to engage in some of the training exercises with the new recruits? You did say you were here for a learning experience after all."

"Frederick, that's unfair, you know she's not trained in combat," Sarah protested.

"Neither are the recruits. Everyone would be on equal ground."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Cecilia cut in. She smiled at Frederick with a wicked glimmer in her eye. "I certainly wouldn't mind doing a trial, though do remember I am not built for this sort of regimen."

"We can take it slow." He bowed and led her down to the field. "I am pleased to see you being so gracious about this."

"Cecilia––" Sarah started as said woman handed over her cloak.

But the mage held a finger to her lips, her sly grin growing wider as she left the queen confused on the steps. Frederick set her in line with the rest of the trainees, who looked at her and amongst themselves with the same bewilderment as Sarah.

"Recruits!" Frederick bellowed. They all stood at attention, albeit clumsily, save for Cecilia who was fastening loose bits on her clothing. "As an introduction to Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour––which you will all be required to attend at five o'clock on the dot tomorrow morning––I will have you run one lap around the entire palace grounds. You will begin here, proceed north, run through the forest and exit at the outer gate, through the other stretch of forest, on the other side of the palace, and finish here."

There were some terrified murmurs from the recruits beside Cecilia, most of them wondering why they had enlisted in the first place.

"Alright, if there are no questions... GO!"

The boys scrambled to start, but Cecilia hung back, strolling at a leisurely pace. From behind her Frederick said, "You won't make it back in time if you don't bring those knees up higher!"

What he couldn't see were her hands, one hovering over the other, as she made twisting motions with her fingers. Several of the other knights and trainees that she passed by paused to look at her as her pant legs began to rustle and her hair kicked up around her face.

"She's floating!" one exclaimed.

"Mommy, is Miss Cecilia flying?!" Lucina squealed in delight.

"Not exactly flying, darling," Cecilia said with a smile as the vortex of air formed into a sphere that she could balance on.

And then she zoomed off.

The wind at her back on that breezy day was an extra blessing, for it meant that she could focus a little less on maintaining the cyclone beneath her feet. She wouldn't have to manipulate it to be faster except for in the forest, where she sped past the other recruits. Noticing that they were out of breath, Cecilia directed some of the air back at them before taking off ahead. It would be a brief reprieve from their taskmaster's assignment.

When Cecilia reached the training field again at the end of the course, she bounced off of her air ball with a laugh; it dissipated, creating a slight dust storm where it once was. She twirled a few times before coming to a stop just in front of Frederick, exactly where she had left him. Lucina dashed to Cecilia and ran in circles around them, chattering non-stop about Cecilia's "flying" ability.

As Cecilia crouched to receive Lucina's hug, Frederick's voice rumbled from above her. "What in Naga's name was that display?"

"You said that everyone would be on equal footing and I told you not to be confident about that. I'm a mage and I certainly cannot perform any impressive physical feats to your liking so instead, I used my own strengths to my advantage." She stood up and dusted herself off. "That's something everyone can do, once they figure out what those strengths are."

Sarah was still doubled over in laughter as she came to meet the three of them. She handed Cecilia her cloak and said, "That was amazing! I wish you could've seen Frederick's face while you were out there!" The queen contorted her features into exaggerated incredulity and lowered the pitch of her voice as she stomped back and forth. "'What the devil does that woman think she's doing?! This is supposed to be a test of physical endurance, not some spectacle of magic and––and _cheating_!' Yes Frederick, because _gods forbid_ that she prevents herself from absolutely dying out there!"

Cecilia detected the slightest hint of pink on Frederick's face. Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders again, she smiled at him good-naturedly and said, "I do apologize if I turned your regimen on its head, for it certainly wasn't my intention. You did say that I came here for a learning experience and that is why I participated. This amusing little side-lesson in utilizing one's cleverness just happened to occur."

"There is no need to apologize, milady," Frederick grumbled. "I suppose there is something to be said for those who think outside of the proverbial box."

Still, the story of the knight captain being upended on his own fitness regime by the new mage-in-residence spread quickly around the castle, much to his chagrin. 

*          *          * 

Cecilia promised Lucina that she would be in a dress again that evening, and now Lucina was helping her choose adornments for the blessing ceremony. "Choose some silver things from here, those will go nicely with the blue," she instructed the little girl.

In the mirror, Cecilia made some adjustments to the navy dress she wore. It wasn't one of the gowns that Lucina was accustomed to seeing her in, but rather one of many ritual dresses she owned that offered much more freedom of movement. The garment was comprised of a silk base with a transparent, iridescent fabric in the same color layered on top. Two trails of the same material hung from her shoulders, appearing to float around her with every move she made.

"Cecilia?" Sarah's head popped into the dressing chamber. "Chrom will be by with the Falchion shortly. You look wonderful, by the way."

Cecilia smiled at her and said, "Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Lucina enjoys getting to pick out little trinkets for me."

"Sarah, Cecilia!" Chrom's voice could be heard from outside with the balcony doors open.

"I'll go," Sarah said, tucking Morgan back against her chest.

Cecilia nodded and went back to the vanity with Lucina. "I think this one and these bracelets, yes?" The little girl nodded eagerly; Cecilia fastened the necklace underneath her hair and slid the bangles down her arms. For the finishing touch, she plucked a silver circlet from a shelf and made sure it was secure around her head.

"Let's go."

Lissa, Stahl, and Frederick were also present down in the garden. Lissa had also brought her son Owain along for the ceremony, and he and Lucina ran around for a bit. Even Emmeryn had arrived, and chatted with Cecilia for a few moments before Chrom lifted the Falchion and asked, "Where do you want this?"

"Right over here, as the centerpiece. As soon as you get it securely in the ground, I would advise you all to watch from the balcony––it will look much more spectacular from there."

Cecilia began at the Falchion, standing right in front of it. She took a deep breath and raised her hands and head to the sky. There were two opened silk fans clutched delicately between her fingertips and she made a smooth, rippling, twirling motion with the both of them before holding them out to the sides. Then she began moving around an unmarked path in a combination of long, fluid steps and leaps. Her body bent and bowed in flowing motions; not once did she falter.

After performing with the fans nine more times at different points in her path, Cecilia ended where she began and waved her hands once more. A blue light started to glow with increasing intensity along the path she had just danced on. She completed one slow circle around the Falchion, fans and the sword shimmering with light now, and the glow enveloped the entire garden and castle. It even seemed to spread further into Ylisstol, but the audience up in the balcony was too mesmerized by the vision in front of them.

"The Mark of Naga... Brand of the Exalt," Chrom breathed.

"It's stunning. I now find it no wonder that priests and priestesses are highly revered in Bathala," Emmeryn added solemnly. "She told me she felt graced by the gods for being welcomed so warmly by us, but I think she is herself a blessing to us."

"Just like someone else I know," Chrom said, holding Sarah tightly to his side.


	3. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war and the fall of Grima, Ylisse lives peacefully under the rule of the new exalt and his queen. A stranger named Cecilia comes to visit, in search of new experiences outside the confines of her small island village. Chrom and Sarah are more than happy to welcome her to their home, but Frederick is wary as usual. Nevertheless, she manages to find new aspects about herself and her world. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For research, I asked my mom how strong Filipino alcohol can get.

One day, Sarah told Cecilia that some visitors would be coming to the palace and that she wanted Cecilia to meet them.

"I'll warn you, they're a little odd," the queen explained.

"Hm? How so?"

"Well, the reason I'd like to introduce you all is because they're both mages. Dark mages, in fact." She hesitated. "From Plegia."

"P-Plegian mages?" Cecilia sputtered. "And why would you be inviting Plegian mages into your lands?"

"You're sounding a little like Frederick," Sarah teased. "No, they were actually allies to us in the fight against Grima. They both defected from Plegia, but for different reasons. Tharja is a bit simpler; she's apathetic about mostly everything except me. Henry, on the other hand is... well, a sadistic madman with a surprisingly good heart."

Cecilia just continued to give Sarah the same blank look while Sarah grinned back sheepishly. "Don't worry, really. A few of our other friends will be coming by throughout the week too. You actually dropped in at a wonderful time! We all try to get together at least once a year to catch up and reminisce about the good old days."

Cecilia sighed and murmured, "Well when you put it that way, I suppose a few renegade Plegian mages can't be all that bad."

"That's the spirit! We had a few other Ylissean mages on our team as well, though they'll be arriving tomorrow."

Later in the afternoon, while Cecilia was outside for some fresh air, she ran into Frederick. He was taking his "midday stroll" through the palace grounds while the recruits were taking a break from training and she decided to follow along beside him. "I have to admit, I'm surprised you do not seem to be putting up more of a fuss with the impending Plegian guests," she said.

"Would it really sway the exalt and queen either way?" Frederick scoffed. "In all fairness though, they were excellent assistance in the war, and I owe them much gratitude for that."

"I feel strange hearing those words come from your mouth."

Frederick turned to reprimand her, but his expression softened some when he saw Cecilia failing to conceal a giggle. He offered his own small smile to her and replied, "I'm not nearly as difficult as I present myself to be, or at least certainly not as much as I was before."

"Did the Plegian mages make you more open-minded?"

Frederick sighed. "You jest too much."

"I surrender. I only wish to make things less reserved between us."

"And why is that?"

Cecilia gazed at the clear blue skies above them. "I simply want to be on friendly terms with everyone. I know I was welcomed here sincerely by the family, but I don't think it would do if I were unfamiliar with everyone else. Why, I see you even less than Lady Emmeryn!"

"I apologize milady, I did not mean to make you believe that I thought poorly of you, if that is what are implying. It is a manner that comes with my position."

"And a perfectly understandable one at that. I certainly would not blame you if you thought of me as a malicious figure. A woman who travels alone to a completely different country with no clear goals except to join the royal court seems suspicious enough." Cecilia gave him a shrewd grin.

"But that is neither here nor there now," Frederick said. "After that magnificent blessing ceremony, I have no reason to regard you with distrust."

"Thank you, Frederick."

*          *          * 

Tharja and Henry's presence didn't end up being as unsettling as Cecilia had expected. In fact, they were both perfectly agreeable people. Tharja's infatuation with Sarah was amusing, and the occasional bloodthirsty comment from Henry was startling until Cecilia learned it was in a good, though odd humor. Plus, Sarah did warn her about their personality quirks, so Cecilia couldn't exactly call herself blindsided. They even asked her to show them some of her magic after a late lunch. She happily obliged with a demonstration by the training field. However, when they both offered the same, she hastily declined.

Over the rest of the week, Cecilia was meeting at least two or three new people per day. The other two mages from the Shepherds took to her right away, and the three of them shared knowledge with each other on Bathalan and Ylissean magic.

Cecilia found that some of the guests trailing in and out were actually part of the Ylissean army. She met Sully and Kellam, though she lost track of the latter soon after introducing herself to him. Cordelia and Sumia were both Pegasus Knights, which better explained why she had not seen them until now. They were frequently training up in the mountains, and their living quarters were located there as well.

Having been a priestess, Cecilia was used to interacting with people a substantial amount. It was a hazard that came with the job, and another reason that she had eventually left, for being accustomed to something certainly did not mean that she liked it. That was why at the end of the week, the last day before everyone would leave, she woke up when the morning mist still hung in the air and headed to the garden to dance. There was no ritual involved, no ceremony. Rather, it was an ancient folk dance from Bathala, one of her favorites that she had learned during her priestess training. It was a way for her to wind down and regroup when her head was frazzled and––

"You're up quite early!"

Cecilia fell to the ground ungracefully just as she had readied herself for a leap. She heard the clinking of armor as she pressed herself up on her palms.

"I am deeply sorry milady, I did not mean to startle you!"

"Frederick, it's fine. I just––"

But she stumbled again when she tried to stand. "Perhaps I miscalculated," she muttered.

The knight knelt beside her and as he reached for the hem of her dress, her face warmed and she said, "No, no, you don't have to!"

"I only wanted to check if you were seriously injured, milady, but if you would prefer, I can simply help you up to your quarters," he replied softly. "I can assure you, I would not violate your dignity in any way. I have had to deal with many a rolled ankle in the past."

Cecilia bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

As promised, Frederick only pushed the hem of her dress up enough so he could see her ankle. Cecilia found him surprisingly tender in the way he handled it, as opposed to what his gruff or serious demeanor might imply. "Very minor swelling," he said, "but you should be fine after a moment's rest. I am truly sorry again." He let her foot down and she curled her legs underneath of her.

"It's fine, really," Cecilia reassured him. "I just wasn't expecting such a loud noise in the morning, especially from you."

Frederick noted the slight grin on her face. "I woke two hours ago. I must supervise the recruits in their fitness regimen after all."

"Oh, of course. And where are your poor, overworked trainees now?"

"Ha, I would not call them overworked! They are simply in need of discipline!"

"Like you?"

"I... well, yes."

"...I was only joking."

Frederick sighed and stood up. "I will have to adjust to your ways, milady. It's not every day that I find someone I must constantly banter with." He offered her a hand. "Do you need me to help you up to your chambers?"

Cecilia accepted, pulled herself up to her own feet and replied, "No, but your kindness is appreciated. Next time though, warn someone of your presence."

"And how do you propose I do that without yelling?"

"With silence."

The knight watched her walk off with a cheeky smile. He shook his head in confusion and set back to his original path, but not without thinking briefly of the way her hair had a coppery glow as the sun rose.

Cecilia spent the rest of her day avoiding everyone as best as she could. If someone did see her, she was tending to the garden or practicing magic. They would come by for a quick chat before leaving her to her own devices. When Sarah stopped in, she'd asked Cecilia why she hadn't seen her all day, and then fretted over the mage's response. Cecilia had to assure her that it wasn't her fault and no real damage had been done––she just needed time to herself, and would still be at the feast that evening.

And a feast it was. Everyone was sat in the dining hall, with platters full of sumptuous food lining the entire length of the table. Not an inch was left empty. The servants even seemed to be working doubly hard to make sure each and every guest was not in want of anything, though Cecilia was sure that Sarah and Chrom would be compensating them for their extra service. It was just the type of people they were, which she had learned over the past three weeks since moving into the castle. It was especially evident in the attitudes of the visitors, who all adored and respected the couple. Many a conversation that Cecilia had had with a Shepherd included some statement of admiration for what the exalt or tactician had done for them to better their lives.

After dinner, the children were put to bed and the wine and spirits were brought out. Most people indulged themselves in the fine Ylissean champagnes, but Lon'qu, the swordsman from Regna Ferox, had supplied some gifts from his home country. "Basilio and Flavia both send their regards," he said, holding up the bottles of liquid.

Chrom took a whiff and gagged. "What in Naga's name is this?!"

"Feroxi grain alcohol."

"Yes, well, I think I'll pass on that."

However, Cecilia was curious. As she came up to inspect the Feroxi beverages, Sarah intervened for Lon'qu. "Cecilia, maybe you shouldn't..."

The mage just laughed and said, "I mean no offense, but many of the alcoholic offerings in Bathala are much stronger than your Ylissean fare, so I'm quite used to having a bite to my liquor."      

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you a priestess?"

"That doesn't mean I didn't partake in the consumption of spirits," Cecilia sing-songed. "Though admittedly I experimented much more after I left the priesthood and traveled around the island. But you needn't worry about me!" She asked one of the servants to bring her some fruit juice and a glass.

Sarah just watched as Cecilia poured the Feroxi alcohol into the crystal goblet, filling it about a fourth of the way. The rest was the berry juice that the servant had brought her. While she stirred the concoction, Sarah eyed it warily, but Cecilia just continued to grin.

After three sips of her cocktail, Cecilia sank into her seat, content with the warmth that spread quickly through her body. "Now _that_ is what I call a drink."

Sarah clapped in awe.

Later in the evening, Cecilia poured herself another beverage, but it was some of the stronger Ylissean alcohol that was available. The Feroxi liquor had been more than enough to satisfy her for a first drink. While wandering around the dining hall, she noticed that even though most of the others were enjoying themselves and the liquor heartily––if they weren't already knocked out––one knight captain sat pensively by the window.

"Frederick, why not join your fellow comrades in the party?" she said as she took an empty seat across from him.

"I'm not sure if anyone has told you milady, but I've not one relaxing bone in my body."

"Now that can't be true––you've even removed your armor for this very evening!"

That got him to laugh. "And what about you? I thought for sure you would rather be over there partaking in the festivities than talking to a curmudgeon like me."

"I have, but we Bathalans are proud of our strong constitutions when it comes to drinking," she said as she leaned back in her chair. "Everyone is very welcoming, but I still feel like an outsider since I unable to join in reminiscing about their adventures."

"I'm surprised that would stop you."

"It's not _stopping_ me, I just..."

"There's no need to explain if you do not wish."

Cecilia smiled at Frederick before turning to look at the stars through the window. They sat there in a peaceful, calm silence, and at the end of the night, they helped their friends back to their rooms without a fuss.


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war and the fall of Grima, Ylisse lives peacefully under the rule of the new exalt and his queen. A stranger named Cecilia comes to visit, in search of new experiences outside the confines of her small island village. Chrom and Sarah are more than happy to welcome her to their home, but Frederick is wary as usual. Nevertheless, she manages to find new aspects about herself and her world. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend had a conniption when she finished this chapter, and then was frustrated when she had to wait for Chapter Five. Oops.

On the morning of the first day of June, Cecilia rose sleepily from her bed and drew back the curtains on the balcony doors. Opening the doors, she stepped outside to take in the fresh, cool air and peeked through her eyelashes at her surroundings.

This morning, however, was different.

This morning, the first of the Bathalan flowers she had planted began to bloom, dotting the ring around her ritual space with tiny, pale pink blossoms. She went down the stairs, robe trailing behind her, and knelt by one group of flowers, delicately balancing each on a fingertip.

*          *          * 

"Well you're dressed quite brightly today!" Sarah said when she caught up with Cecilia.

Cecilia whirled around, transparent wisps of orange and red fabric floating around her. She smiled and said serenely, "It's the first day of summer."

"Is it?"

"Well, according to my flowers it is," the mage admitted with a laugh. "Bathalan flowers always bloom on the first day of summer, and some of them have."

"Sounds wonderful! Didn't you plant them a little late though?" Sarah asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"I did, but there are a few flowers that tend to grow faster than others, and there are some still waiting. Usually though, the entirety of Mapon is bursting with color because all of them bloom on the same day." Cecilia smiled. "But soon."

And as the days went on, the sunrise came earlier and earlier, in little increments. Cecilia spent most of her time outside. She wasn't a morning person by any means, but summer meant that she could tend to her garden, which reminded her of home. She could watch for herself as shrubs full of pink and red starbursts began to bloom. There was even the tiniest sprout for a tree that had come up from the ground; the rosy bougainvillea would probably not have flowers until next summer, but that was fine. The yellow orchids would be more than enough to add a touch of elegance to the garden.

When Cecilia wasn't babying her flowers, she was out and about around the palace or in Ylisstol at the market. She had even taken to accompanying Frederick on his afternoon stroll while the recruits were at lunch. He didn't seem to mind at all; in fact, he appeared to enjoy her company as much as she was enjoying his, if her assessment of his recent behavior was accurate.

"Milady, I've noticed you've stopped wearing your emerald attire––not that you look terrible in these, of course!" he said one day in the middle of the month, gesturing to the flowing yellow and pink dress she wore. "It is as if you have been mimicking the seasonal change occurring at the moment."

"That's precisely it!" Cecilia responded. "Do you remember how our magic in Bathala is linked to the elements?"

"Yes, of water, fire, air, and earth."

"Exactly. Many aspects of our culture are connected to nature, and in some celebration of it. So in the spring, colors like green and brown are meant to evoke the earth, of rebirth and fertility. Bright colors, especially yellows, oranges, and reds"––she swished her skirts back and forth––"symbolize the heat and vitality of summer. We also use red in autumn, coupling it with gold. It's like the transition between the warmer and cooler seasons. And, of course, white, silver, and icy blues in the winter. Not everyone changes their clothes for the seasons though. It's most common in the priesthood, ceremonial clothing and all."

"I don't imagine that your autumns and winters are terribly frigid on an island nation."

"Not particularly no, but it also depends on where you live. Mapon is more temperate year round, though the chill at night during the fall and winter can be almost unbearable relative to what we are used to. Then, of course, some places do experience more noticeable changes. From what I hear, the mountain villages of Bathala have winters the worst, for obvious reasons."

"Indeed. And what is your favorite season, Lady Cecilia?" Frederick asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Cecilia hummed to herself as she considered her answer. "My favorite colors would have to be those of autumn. I think it's that red and gold make for a very regal appearance, so I've always liked the combination."

As a breeze picked up, Cecilia lifted her skirts just off the ground so she could dance ahead of Frederick, making nimble leaps and pirouettes in the fresh green grass. Then she turned back to the knight beaming and said, "Now that it's summer here though, it does remind me the most of home."

Frederick smiled back at her. "A lovely answer, milady."

After Frederick returned to the training grounds, Cecilia went to the library. Sarah had mentioned that there would be books on Ylissean magic there that she could use to study. As soon as Cecilia found them, she gathered the Fire and Wind tomes and threw open the double doors to the library to enjoy the weather some more.

*          *          * 

Cecilia woke with a start at a soft clatter. She inhaled the warm aroma of freshly baked bread and as she sat up, she was even more surprised to see Frederick sitting across from her.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Lady Cecilia," he said apologetically. "The queen was searching for you, and I told her you had fallen asleep in the library, so she asked me to bring food to you for dinner."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Dinner? That can't be right, it's still––oh." She noticed the sun had nearly set. "I wasn't aware I had slept for so long."

"Well it is certainly not a problem." Frederick handed her the sandwich he was preparing. "Please, eat."

"And what about you?"

He smiled at her. "I will be joining you tonight."

Cecilia pressed a smile into the bite she took from her food. "What else do we have here?" she asked.

"The chef made a splendid potato salad. There's also more fresh fruit from the market, and a sweet honey wine."

"Goodness gracious Frederick, you're spoiling me," Cecilia teased.

Frederick turned away from her and busied himself with the wine. "Of course not, milady." 

*          *          * 

The end of June was a different story though.

Sarah was looking for Cecilia to drag her to dinner, but couldn't find her. She'd sent one of the maids to search for her around the palace before running into Frederick. "I don't suppose you've seen Cecilia anywhere, have you? I've just sent Ria to search for her, but if you've already found her..."

The captain shook his head. "I've not seen her since this afternoon. We parted ways when I had to return to the training field." 

Sarah sighed. "She might be out again then. Do you mind bringing her food later? I know it's a rather menial task for you."

"Not at all, your majesty! I enjoy speaking with our mage. We have both learned much from each other."

The queen raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself.

"Grandmaster!"

Sarah turned to see the maid running towards her. "Grandmaster, Lady Cecilia is not in her chambers, nor anywhere else in the palace."

The tactician furrowed her brow. "Strange. Frederick, did she tell you or give you _any_ indication of where she might be going?"

"If I may," Ria said. "I happened to pass by one of the healers after I stumbled down the stairs. He said that she'd asked him where in the forest she could find some herbs."

"You don't think she got lost, do you?" Sarah asked.

"There's a clear path through the forest, she's taken it before," Frederick said, remembering her race with the other trainees. "And the forest itself is large, so she might be taking her time. There are no dangers, so do not fret too much, milady."

But dinner was over and the moon was high in the sky. Many were preparing for bed, save for the search party that Frederick had put together once Cecilia did not return. He and the exalt, along with several of the other knights, were searching the forest for any trace of her. Meanwhile, Sarah was waiting in the solarium in case Cecilia returned; attendants were posted at various entrances around the castle for the same reason.

In the forest, Frederick held a lantern in one hand while he had his horse's reins in the other. Chrom had started at the other end of the path, while the knights had gone in by foot.

"Where could she be?" Frederick muttered. He was worried about Cecilia, much more than he might have been just a month ago.

Just then, a rustle in front of the Frederick alerted him, but he only saw Chrom riding up in his direction. "Any luck?" the exalt asked.

Frederick shook his head. "I am concerned that she may have strayed to find hidden plants deeper in the woods. I know the healers have been wont to do so from time to time, and they may have mentioned that to her."

"Captain!"

One of the knights came running up from behind Chrom. "What is it, soldier?" Frederick asked.

"We've found her! We located a hidden path just ahead."

"How is she?"

"Unconscious, b-but she doesn't look injured!"

Frederick sighed, gritting his teeth. Chrom muttered a few curses before saying, "I will ride back to the castle to alert Sarah. Frederick, go get her, and make haste!"

"Of course, milord!" To the knight he said, "Lead me to her."

"Right away, captain!"

They stopped at a narrow pathway that Frederick would not have been able to pick out without a careful look. As he got off his horse he asked, "How did you find this?"

"One of the others was wandering through and notice that the trees here were much thinner than elsewhere."

"And how far in is she?"

"Not much, sir, but it is a miracle we managed to find her. Oh, there they are."

In the lantern's glow, Frederick saw Cecilia's limp body supported on either side by two of the trainees. He drew his sword and widened the pathway for them, cutting down some small trees and bushes. When they exited, he took Cecilia and hoisted her onto the back of his horse, swinging himself behind her with an arm wrapped securely around her waist. "Make note of this passage," he ordered. "We will explore it at another time."

"Sir!"

Sarah and Chrom met Frederick at the palace. He left his horse with one of the stableboys, with Cecilia securely in his arms. "To her room?" he asked.

"Yes. Lissa and the others are there. How is she?" Sarah asked, her voice shaking.

"Unconscious, but she does not appear harmed." He was shooed out of the room as soon as Cecilia was safely on her bed.

However, after Sarah and Lissa had undressed Cecilia to check more closely for physical injuries, they had an unforeseen issue to address.       

"This doesn't look good," Lissa said.

Sarah blinked a few times and shook her head. "We'll talk to her once she wakes up in the morning. For now, just treat her and make sure she's healthy."


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war and the fall of Grima, Ylisse lives peacefully under the rule of the new exalt and his queen. A stranger named Cecilia comes to visit, in search of new experiences outside the confines of her small island village. Chrom and Sarah are more than happy to welcome her to their home, but Frederick is wary as usual. Nevertheless, she manages to find new aspects about herself and her world. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not trying to keep the one word chapter names going; they just kind of happen.

There was an ache in Cecilia's body and a dull thud in her head when she woke up. She turned her face from the pillow and took a deep breath, realizing she was lying on her front. As she rose to a sitting position, pulling the blankets to her chest, she could feel the stings that crisscrossed her back.

"Cecilia? Oh thank gods, you're awake!"

The mage turned to the door, watching as Sarah and Lissa rushed in with concerned expressions. "What happened?" she asked. "I remember passing out in the forest and I can tell you exactly why, but how did I get back here?"

They filled her in on everything––the search party after dinner and Frederick's recovery of her. "He was actually the one who organized the search in the first place," Sarah murmured.

"We couldn't quite figure out what made you faint though," Lissa said. "Surprisingly enough, it wasn't heat exhaustion. Were you just really tired? Have you been feeling ill at all?"

Cecilia shook her head. "No, and no. But as I said, I know what it was."

"You do?"

"Yes. I've noticed that I have no clothes on and that there is a salve or something of the sort spread across my back, which means you've seen the... disfigurations."

Sarah nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry. We wanted to check for any physical injuries hidden beneath your clothing, but found the scars instead. They're obviously not fresh or else your clothes would most likely be in tatters, but they don't look that old either."

"One of the healers said that your scars looked about a year old, but she couldn't tell what made them," Lissa added.

Cecilia counted on her fingers before saying, "They're actually only about six months old. The reason they look the way they do is thanks to the shamans in Bathala who healed me."

"But what are they from, Cecilia?" Sarah pressed. "Please, trust us."

The mage smiled weakly at her friends. "I do trust you, all of you. I only hope that you will still be able to trust me. Perhaps I should have divulged this information from the start, Your Majesty, but it didn't seem important at the time."

Sarah took her hand. "Tell me."

Cecilia nodded. "As I have told you, Bathalan magic is centered around the tangible elements. We must be in tune with nature in order to execute our magic. However, scholars scattered around the island have been researching a type of dark magic for decades. In Bathala, we call it void magic."

"Are your scars the result of this?"

"Yes. Void magic is the study of harnessing the unknown and because of this, it is still considered theoretical. It is not like the Plegian dark magic that you are accustomed to. However, one can experience it by entering a void space, between our reality and perhaps another, although no one leaves the void without some physical injury. Some have been luckier than me. Others have suffered much worse."

"And you don't know for certain what caused them?" Lissa asked. "The scars look like they were made by sharp objects."

"That's what it felt like. To tell you the truth, all I really remember from my time in the void is a searing hot pain when my skin began to break," Cecilia explained. "What makes it worse is that I do relive this pain from time to time, which is why I fainted in the forest yesterday. There's no rhyme or reason, it just happens."

The three women sat in a somber silence for a few moments as the two Ylisseans digested the information. Meanwhile, Cecilia was petrified from the possibility of condemnation from the queen. Though she knew that Sarah had allies that were dark mages who hailed from Plegia, she feared her dishonesty would set her back a few paces at the palace. Cecilia cared greatly about the people who had taken her in and she didn't want to lose that.

Thankfully, Sarah said, "It's fine. You're okay now, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah!" Lissa chirped. "The salve we put on your back was supposed to lessen the irritation, because the scars did look a little red and puffy. No bleeding though."

Cecilia let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Thank you. Your kindness means the world to me, truly."

Sarah squeezed her hand. "Of course. Cecilia, you are my friend. This would not have changed that."

The remainder of the day was dark and gloomy, with intermittent rain. Cecilia didn't want to stay inside on Lissa's orders, but the rain forced her to do so anyway. "At least the flowers will be watered," she said, taking one last look of longing outside before getting into the bath to wash the remaining salve off. Afterwards, she joined the others for dinner in the dining hall. Everyone asked her if she was alright, and she assured them with a smile that everything was perfectly peachy.

Later on in the evening, while Cecilia was in bed reading, a knock resounded through her room. The strength of it indicated that the person certainly wasn't Sarah or Lissa, so the mage was confused as to who would be visiting her at this late hour. Still, she had some idea as to who it was. "Come in!"

It was indeed Frederick who entered, balancing a tray with a teapot and teacup on one hand. He set it on her nightstand before asking, "May I join you for a moment?"

"Please." She closed her book and pointed to the teapot. "What's this?

After bringing a chair to her bedside, Frederick replied, "I wanted to brew some tea for you for this grey day, and the queen informed me that your favorite was jasmine. Would you like it now? It's still hot."

Cecilia smiled at him. "I'll let it cool a bit. I find jasmine tea at its best once its been allowed to sit for a moment. The fragrance comes through quite clearly then, I think."

"Very well." He paused, as if thinking through his words. "From what I understand, the scars on your back have something to do with a type of dark magic from Bathala."      

"That's right, though as I told Lissa and Sarah, I'm not quite sure _how_ they could have occurred. As far as I'm aware, there is nothing in that void––that's why it is named so."

"Perhaps it is the sheer force of entering such a realm."

"Perhaps. Many believe it is actually a godly warning, as if some deity is trying to tell us that we are tampering with forces too great for our mortal capabilities."

"And what do you believe, Lady Cecilia?" Frederick asked.

She shook her head and replied, "I'm not quite sure. On the one hand, I question why or how any benevolent god would be so cruel in delivering such a message. On the other hand, maybe it is a well-deserved punishment. Could you imagine what would happen if that kind of power were to fall in the wrong hands?"

Frederick appeared to perk up at this question, but he quickly dispelled whatever thoughts he had with a shake of his head. "Milady?"

"Yes, Frederick?"

"Would you... would you be willing to show me the scars?"

Cecilia raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why on earth would you be interested in seeing them?"

Frederick stumbled over his next few words. "I-I was simply curious! Of course, if you would rather not, I understand! Perhaps we should even just forget I ever asked and––"

"Slow down!" Cecilia interrupted with a laugh. "I'm not bothered in the slightest, it's just an odd request. If you're sure, I will show you."

"I would be honored," the knight replied after taking a deep breath. "As a knight, I feel that I should have my own battle souvenirs, but my armor prevents me from such."

Cecilia giggled again. "Silly." Nevertheless, she turned her back to Frederick and pulled her hair over her shoulder before letting her robe fall from her shoulders to the bed.

The two of them sat in silence as Cecilia waited for Frederick to speak again. Her heart skipped a beat as she had the fleeting thought of his fingers running along her skin, and hoped that the slight hitch in her breath had gone unnoticed.

"As I thought––your scars are stunning," he murmured.

She pulled the robe back up and pulled the blankets over her lap again as she leaned back against her pillows. "Why do you say that? Other than what you've already told me, I suppose."

"For you to have endured such pain is quite admirable. If you do not know what harmed you so ruthlessly, then I can barely begin to understand it. However, it is a mark of your courage, of your strength, to withstand such brutality," Frederick explained.

Cecilia's cheeks pinked. "I think I'll have some of that tea now."

*          *          * 

The next day, Cecilia was up and running again. The tenderness in her back had nearly disappeared, and she felt well enough to move again; maybe Lissa _did_ have a point with bed rest.

Sarah joined Cecilia for a late breakfast in the solarium. In the middle of the conversation, Cecilia mentioned Frederick's visit. "Thank you, by the way," she said to her friend. "Frederick mentioned you told him what my favorite tea was so he could make it."

When Sarah choked, Cecilia patted her on the back. "Did he now?" the queen asked.

"Yes. Why do you say it like that?"

Sarah's lips turned up into a knowing grin. "Cecilia, what do you think of Frederick?"

"E-excuse me?" Cecilia stuttered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Sarah burst into gleeful laughter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore! Cecilia, Frederick didn't make the tea. He wouldn't even have brought it to you if Lucina hadn't needed me for something else!"

The mage narrowed her eyes. "Do you mean––"

"I'd asked the cook to make it, since I knew it was your favorite. I was going to bring it up to you afterwards, but Lucina stopped me on the way, asking me to tuck her into bed. Frederick was passing by at that very moment, and I asked him to take it for me."

There it was, the final piece of the puzzle that Cecilia had been playing with for the last few weeks. She grinned down at the orange she was peeling. "Well, then I suppose as an answer to your question, I would say Frederick is an idiot. A sweet, charming, _sly_ idiot."

From then on, it was a few more coy looks, accidental brushes of a hand or arm against his. Cecilia had increased the level of her flirting since the tea incident, and it seemed to be working as Frederick responded in kind. During evening tea in the garden, or if they were having dinner together, he might lean in to say something, breath ghosting over her shoulder, voice rumbling low in his chest. On the weekends he would accompany her, even sans armor, to the market.

During one such trip, the first stop that Cecilia made was at the fruit stand. She delighted over the ruby red strawberries that rivaled the lacquer on her lips. "How much for these?" she asked the shopkeep.

"Thirteen silver pieces per pound, my good lady."

"I'll take––"

"All of them," Frederick interrupted. "And please have them delivered to the palace." The knight handed a small satchel to the merchant before ushering Cecilia along so that others could examine the produce.

"Frederick, what in the world was that?" she asked incredulously as she looked up at him.

"I know you've been sneaking into the kitchens for strawberries every once in a while," he said with a small grin on his face as he continued staring forward.

"I have not!" But she pouted. "Maybe a few times."

"Precisely, which is why I just took the liberty of restocking the storeroom of said strawberries."

Cecilia looped her arm around Frederick's, bouncing into step alongside him. "Or perhaps they're secretly all for me," she teased.

Frederick arrived at the garden later that evening with tea and a strawberry cake fresh from the oven.


	6. Heat of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war and the fall of Grima, Ylisse lives peacefully under the rule of the new exalt and his queen. A stranger named Cecilia comes to visit, in search of new experiences outside the confines of her small island village. Chrom and Sarah are more than happy to welcome her to their home, but Frederick is wary as usual. Nevertheless, she manages to find new aspects about herself and her world. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out sooner, but I got distracted with other things. But hey, at least I broke the string of one word chapter titles!

Over the next few weeks, the rest of the flowers that would bloom this summer had done so. Cecilia meticulously cared for each and every one so they wouldn't wilt. Their colors even seemed to grow more and more vibrant, something she was particularly pleased about.

Since Frederick had taken to spending his evenings with Cecilia in the garden, he'd watched her pore over the petals with great attention. One evening he said, "I've never seen someone––save for the palace gardeners I suppose––pay such great attention to the summer blossoms."

Cecilia returned to the stone bench, skirts rustling about her legs. "The solstice is nearly upon us," she said. "I want everything to be in tip-top shape for the ceremony."

"I thought you were not required to perform such things anymore, now that you are not a priestess."

"It doesn't mean I _can't_ , my dear Frederick. And besides, that day is quite important to me. The entire island is in festivities for the solstice. No one works. Instead, they put aside their responsibilities for the day to celebrate the sunshine."

The mage gazed up at the moon, leaning back leisurely against Frederick's side. Her hair spilled down his arm, ends brushing the back of his hand where it sat on his thigh. Frederick couldn't quite remember if she was that much shorter compared to him or if her hair was just remarkably long––probably both. He felt the same about the scent that filled his nose as a breeze rushed through the garden, one that was of either the warm, night blossoming flowers or the woman at his side. It was hard to tell either way. 

*          *          * 

Finally, the day arrived. It was mid-July, and Cecilia woke even before the birds did to prepare for the solstice ceremony. Her dress mimicked the sun in color, with gauzy fabric trailing behind her. She dusted a gold powder across her cheeks, down her arms, and even in the dim candlelight it gave her sienna complexion a bronze-like luster. Across her lips she smoothed red pigment, peppering it with the slightest touch of the gold powder as well. The same shade replaced the black that she typically used to frame her eyes.

Cecilia's hair was pinned back from her face haphazardly with an ornate golden stick, though curls and waves still bounced around her shoulders as she darted down the balcony stairs to the garden. Not to her surprise, Frederick was already there, if only because it was before the sun rose.

"Surely you've not sent your recruits out already? It's still rather early," she scolded gently as she mapped out her dance in the grass.

"I've given them the morning off," Frederick replied.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him in disbelief. "You're lying."

"I most certainly am not. I took what you said about the solstice in Bathala to heart and elected to give the trainees a reprieve to enjoy their youth."

Cecilia giggled. "So what does that leave you to do?"

"I do have other duties to attend to. However, without having to supervise earlier training sessions, I do have more free time to spare," he said softly.

"So you came here."

"If you'd prefer I leave, I can do that instead."

"No! You can stay about two large steps back from where you are now. I'm about to start."

Cecilia began slowly, with long, dragging steps across the grass. Her silk fans were colored in a gradient from yellow to red, unfolding as her movements grew in intensity. Soon she became a blur that matched the canvas of sunrise behind her. Finally, when the sun appeared fully in the sky she stopped, swinging her hands above her head as a burst of fire blew from the fans.

The mage walked back to Frederick with a grin on her face. " _That's_ why I really like doing that one."

Later in the day, Sarah and Cecilia met with each other. Sarah was teaching Cecilia the basics of casting Ylissean magic, and vice versa; however, there was a bit of trouble in translation.

Sarah stamped her foot on the ground and raised her hands simultaneously, but still nothing happened. She sighed and muttered, "I don't know how you do this."

"Likewise," Cecilia said, failing to summon even the tiniest spark of lightning. "Perhaps I would be better off if it were storming. Shall we take a break?"

"Please."

The two of them collapsed onto the ground with deep sighs. "I suppose it's fortunate that Ylissean and Bathalan magic share fire and air, right?"

Cecilia nodded. "It certainly made learning easier. How you manage to conjure thunder is beyond me."

"Yeah, and here I thought the earth was basically immovable." Sarah turned to Cecilia. "Will I have to learn how to dance?" she asked warily.

"Hm? Oh, no!" Cecilia laughed. "Dancing is more of a performance or decorative aspect, although I do believe we are much more physical when it comes to using magic than perhaps here or in Plegia."

Sarah sighed in relief and fell back onto the ground. "That's good to hear. I'm not quite sure I could handle it."

"There were plenty of falls and injuries involved when I was in training, I'll admit."

"You? Falling?"

Cecilia nodded with a nostalgic smile. "Learning how to move was much easier as a child, but once I began to grow in other places, I quickly found out I needed to throw my weight differently."

Sarah burst with laughter. "That's definitely one way to put it! But wait, speaking of bodies!" The queen shot back upright and waggled her eyebrows at Cecilia. "How goes it with you and our captain?"

Cecilia hushed Sarah, and after a quick look around she whispered, "I think it's going well? We've been spending every free moment he has together."

"I've heard rumors between the servants that you guys get pretty cozy during 'evening tea.'"

"Yes, and that's all it is, evening tea," Cecilia scoffed, though her cheeks still glowed noticeably even in the summer heat.

"Do you want it to go any further?" Sarah asked. "Unless that's too much for me to ask about."

Cecilia shook her head. "I do feel quite strongly for him, but whether he wishes for it to be more than platonic, I'm still not quite sure."

"Why not?"

" _Gods_ ," Cecilia drawled as she lay back in the grass this time. "He's divine. And can be an absolute flirt, believe it or not. But he _is_ Frederick it seems, and that means he is married to his work."

"Well," Sarah began, "he and Chrom talk a lot, and from what Chrom has mentioned to me in passing, it seems that Frederick's been wanting to settle down for quite some time. Maybe he's just gauging it slowly."

"Suppose you're right. Where do I go from there?"

"Excuse me? Are you telling me that you have _never_ been in any relationships before?"

"Yes?" When Sarah still gave her an incredulous look, Cecilia cried, "Listen, I wasn't really looking for romance back in Bathala! I was busy with other things."

Sarah couldn't stop giggling, so Cecilia slammed her hands on the ground and raised it high underneath Sarah, sending her into the air.

"That wasn't fair!" 

*          *          * 

As per Bathalan customs, Cecilia performed the solstice ritual twice more––once when the sun reached its peak in the sky, and once as it set. Then, in the evening, she and the rest of the palace enjoyed a bonfire on the palace grounds. It seemed that Sarah had also taken some of Cecilia's advice to heart, as the servants had spent the day preparing for the celebration, rather than their usual business about the castle. There was plenty of food and drink to go around, and even the children were allowed to stay up past their bedtime.

Cecilia spent the majority of her night flitting around the party. It wasn't until later that anyone realized she was tipsy, and the first person to notice was Frederick. "I think you once told me you had a high tolerance for alcohol," he said to her.

She giggled and replied, "Not when I've consumed a lot in a short amount of time. The heat might also be affecting me too though..."

"Do you need to lie down? Or maybe something to cool yourself?"

"Frederick, don't be silly! I'm perfectly fine."

He sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "But you will let me know if you need anything? It is my duty to look after the affairs of the palace."

"Is it now? I thought you were the knight captain."

"I have many other responsibilities extending past those of the army, remember?" Frederick said, ignoring the tease in her voice. "I have been in service to the loyal family for many years, so––"

Cecilia pressed a finger to his lips. "Hush. Relax. Have fun." She shoved her goblet at him. "Drink with me."

Frederick obliged, downing the rest of her drink. She beamed up at him and hooked her arm around his. "Now let's walk."

They ended up in a quiet area of the party, along with Sarah and Chrom. Chrom was cradling a sleeping Lucina in his lap, though he was dozing off as well.

"I hope this helped you feel more at home, Cecilia," Sarah said.

Cecilia's eyes widened some. "What?"

"Well actually, it was all because of Frederick." The queen winked at her. "He had the idea for this party."

"Which was admittedly surprising," Chrom butted in sleepily. "I considered knocking him around the head a few times to check if he was ill."

Cecilia turned to Frederick. "Was this really your doing?"

He hummed in response, smiling softly at her. "Something you said resonated with me, so I passed my thoughts on to the exalt and queen."

"And everyone here works so hard, we thought it would be nice to have a little fun for a day," Sarah finished. "Granted, there was still effort to get this together, but it was for the benefit of all."

Cecilia gazed down at her lap, twiddling her fingers. "Thank you. You've all been so kind to me over the past two months. One day, I hope I will be able to repay you appropriately."

"Teach me how to raise the earth, and we'll call it even!"

They all shared a laugh, and joined the party once more.


	7. First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Summary: After the war and the fall of Grima, Ylisse lives peacefully under the rule of the new exalt and his queen. A stranger named Cecilia comes to visit, in search of new experiences outside the confines of her small island village. Chrom and Sarah are more than happy to welcome her to their home, but Frederick is wary as usual. Nevertheless, she manages to find new aspects about herself and her world. A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I let go of my (probably unhealthy) obsession with pacing, it became a lot easier to finish this chapter since I let things flow naturally. If only this had happened earlier in the week.

Frederick, born in Ylisse and practically raised in the castle in preparation for becoming a guardian of the royal family, was sometimes oblivious when it came to other cultures. He had, of course, traveled extensively during the war, even to Valm in the west. But even then, communication was not hindered, as many of the people he had met there already knew the common language.

Naturally then, he was confused when he saw Cecilia in the library as he brought their usual tea and pastries after dinner. It wasn't because she was pacing in front of the outer doors. It wasn't because she was moving her arms, hands, or even her _fingers_ in a disjointed manner, with no rhyme or reason. No, careful listening revealed that Cecilia was murmuring to herself in a different language entirely.

He shouldn't have been surprised, really. He had always noticed the delicate accent of her speech, where syllables might be stressed differently, where there was a subtle roll of the _r_ in––

"Frederick?"

Cecilia stared up at him in confusion. "Frederick," she said again. "You're just standing there. Why not sit?"

"O-of course."

She jointed him in the couch, accepting the cup of tea he poured for her. "Is there anything wrong? You seemed a little distracted."

He shook his head and replied, "You threw me off guard for a moment––I didn't quite realize the possibility that you would be fluent in another language until now."

"Oh!" Cecilia laughed. "I don't usually speak Bathalan around you all, do I? Well, I don't really have a reason to, I suppose."

"When did you learn the common language? Was it part of your education?"

"Well, in more recent years, the language has become part of the school education for the children in Bathala. Before then, many merchants traveled to the mainland where they learned it and began teaching the people to help improve trade and the economy. But I suppose to answer your question, I learned it from my family, who learned it from my great-grandmother."

"The one who trained you for the priesthood?" Frederick asked.

Cecilia hummed in affirmation. "She traveled a lot after she took an early retirement, and spent a lot of time in Ylisse with my great-grandfather, who was actually a merchant himself." She laughed softly and added, "To tell you the truth though, I wasn't comfortable with speaking the common language until about two years ago."

"Your skill is superb, milady," Frederick said reassuringly as he handed her one of the small pastries from the tray. Cecilia took it from him, popping into her mouth. The strawberry puree inside was rich with flavor, and she sighed with delight.

But then, he reached over to wipe some of the powdered sugar from the corner of her mouth. As his fingers lingered along her jaw he asked, "Is the sweetness to your liking?"

Cecilia stared into his eyes, pushing all the air from her lungs as she exhaled. His skin against hers, his own darkened gaze; the sensations around her created a heat that spread gradually through her body.

For a moment, the mage thought back to a conversation she'd had with Sarah. Something about how actions would speak louder than words when it came to Frederick. She wasn't sure if this situation was quite appropriate, but it was better than nothing and she didn't want to play games anymore.

With that, Cecilia cleared the short distance between her and Frederick. He tasted like cinnamon and spice, and he was warm as he pulled her against him. She settled into his lap as he embraced her, skirts trailing down over the couch, his legs, onto the floor.

When she broke the kiss she said, "You tell me." 

*          *          *

Early mornings, late evenings, secluded hallways, Cecilia and Frederick met whenever and wherever they were sure nobody was watching. They were trying to keep their relationship strictly platonic in front of everyone else––though Cecilia had already told Sarah––but were more than willing to be intimate in their private moments, even if such moments were fleeting.

They showed their affection in some admittedly odd and roundabout ways. Cecilia began accompanying Frederick to some of knights' combat training sessions, allowing the soldiers to practice defending themselves against magic attacks when really, she just wanted to show off for him. On the other hand, Frederick had caught some of the younger trainees looking at Cecilia the wrong way, and ordered them to run additional laps, with the promise of more severe punishment if they cheated in order to "teach them a lesson about being gentlemen."

Otherwise, Cecilia was flying on a high. She had never experienced this kind of infatuation with someone, and while she was sure she wasn't Frederick's first relationship, she liked to think he was just as enamored with her and the novelty of blossoming romance. In any case, she basked in the attention with little shame.

But one day there was an odd chill in the castle, even though there were still a few weeks left before the transition to cooler autumn temperatures. Even when Cecilia managed to find a friendly face, it was creased with concern. "Sarah, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Chrom and I were woken up late last night––early this morning? Who knows anymore," the tactician sighed. "Anyway, one of the scouts said that his squadron saw a few campfires set up around the outskirts of Ylisstol. Apparently they were just travelers resting for the night, but I'm not so sure. I sent Frederick out with more of the senior knights to keep watch for the day, I'm sorry."

Cecilia smiled softly and squeezed Sarah's hand. "There's no need to apologize, I––"

"SARAH!"

Chrom came racing around the corner frantically. "We need to go! Cordelia just brought in someone from Ylisstol, it's bandits from Plegia!"

"What?!"

"I'll explain on the way, let's go!"

Chrom and Sarah left without looking back. Cecilia stood in place, trembling slightly. She'd almost made to follow after them before quickly remembering that she had no combat experience whatsoever, and would likely be more of a hindrance rather than aid. After a bit of wandering, she ended up at the front of the palace. There was a young man there, who she assumed to be the messenger from the capital, being attended to by some of the servants.

"Hello?" she said, walking towards the small group.

They all looked up at her. "Hi," the man said.

"You're the one who alerted the exalt to the trouble, yes? I'm Cecilia," she said kindly.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm Patrick. I'm just one of the social workers in Ylisstol though. I happened to be coming back into town when I ran into the thugs. Luckily though, Cordelia––one of the Pegasus Knights, you probably know her if you live here––saw me and got me to safety before alerting the rest of the patrols."

"Chrom said they were from Plegia."

"That's what Cordelia told His Grace when she flew me here. All I know is that they weren't dressed like they were from Ylisse." His voice was trembling now. "They were so close to town. I hope the people are alright."

Cecilia tried to keep her breathing steady. She empathized with Patrick's concern for the townsfolk but also feared for Frederick's safety, rather selfishly, despite knowing his fighting prowess. Her helplessness made her restless. She'd come to Ylisse for a good reason, but didn't feel as if she was living up to it.

"Patrick?" she asked. He looked at her questioningly. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

He shrugged and timidly replied, "I'm not much of a fighter, and I guess you're not either if you're asking me that question. We might be able to keep the townsfolk away from the trouble for now, but that might be hard."

"We'll do what we can," the mage said firmly, holding out her hand.

Some of the servants came with them to Ylisstol, where everything was in a flurry. Most people were just confused, not fully aware of what was going on with only secondhand panic to go upon. Still, the skirmish could be heard even at the furthest reaches of the capital closer to the palace.

Patrick, who had regained some of his confidence in the familiar setting, turned to Cecilia and the others and said, "Start from the town gates. Lead people inwards just in case some of the fighting spills into the city. Focus on keeping the casualties at zero."

Cecilia nodded and hurried to the main entrance of the capital. Fortunately, the citizens that were there had figured out what was happening in a timely fashion and already fled, as a great deal of the fighting was occurring there. It seemed that Frederick was leading the charge at that particular gate as well––she could hear his voice amongst the cacophony of battle.

The mage managed to stop someone as they were hurrying by. "Is everyone inside? Are there any other citizens outside of here?" she asked.

He shook his head anxiously and responded, "We gave up on trying to close it, some of the damn bandits damaged the rigging system!" Then he continued running.

Cecilia looked ahead of her again, but was frozen in place when she locked eyes with one of the bandits, who wielded a large axe. He began rushing towards her with a malicious grin and in her panic, she blasted him away with a rush of air. That got the attention of some others though, and they made their way towards her as well. She closed her eyes in fear when suddenly the solution came to her.

Cecilia stamped her foot on the ground and thrust her arms in the air simultaneously, raising the ground within the gate to seal it off. It would prevent the rogues from getting through for now, provided that they didn't have heavy artillery. Afterwards, she raced towards the other city entrances with the wind vortex beneath her feet, implementing the same temporary safeguards.

When Cecilia returned to the main gate, she stood on top of the wall of earth, taking care not to fall as she watched the fight rage beneath her. She easily picked Frederick out of the crowd again as he finished off a bandit with his lance. Cecilia noticed that Sarah was nearby as well, judging by the shouts of various tome spells.

The fight outside of Ylisstol continued for another half hour or so until most of the enemies had retreated or had been slain. Chrom had managed to take one as his prisoner for questioning later. When things were clear, Cecilia lowered the walls back down into the earth to allow the Ylisseans back inside.

Frederick met her as soon as he came through the gate, jumping off of his horse and taking her face roughly into his hands. "What are you doing out here, Cecilia?" he questioned.

"I had to do something to help," she said softly, taking a few deep breaths as she glanced over his face, worn from the fight.

"You could have been hurt!"

"I know, but Patrick––the messenger, Cordelia brought him back––didn't know what to do and I..."

Frederick sighed deeply as Cecilia reached up, placing his hand over hers. "Are you alright? Were you able to get the citizens to safety?" he asked.

She nodded. "I only put up the walls after I asked if there was no one left outside." She chose not to tell him about her two close calls and that it had taken much of her strength to create structures so large that quickly.

After reporting to Chrom, Frederick hoisted Cecilia onto the back of his horse and got on behind her. "Let's go back to the palace."


End file.
